


The Phoenix's Temptation

by atelophobixx



Series: GGAD through and through [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Dark Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Summer 1899, Take My Keyboard Away, i still can't tag oops, or make summaries for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelophobixx/pseuds/atelophobixx
Summary: Much like a phoenix being reborn as it rises from the ashes; Albus finds himself rising from the ashes with a great temptation that burns in his once-aching heart.





	The Phoenix's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe that this story is a touch shorter (as in significantly shorter) than the last one (Lemon Drops) I had written. Along with all this, I haven't edited this as much as the last one. ( I wrote this in one sitting whilst sleep deprived mdr.) Please excuse that ! I find that this is a weaker piece than what I have done before, however, I do hope that this is an enjoyable read nonetheless. 
> 
> Italicised text means dreaming or past event or emphasised text. 
> 
> Edit: suddenly feeling very self-conscious about this.

A grey coloured series of clouds adorned the sky that lie above the country of England, for the rain was pouring down with a heavy weight that carried on towards some of the people who lived in the small village of Godric’s Hollow. Umbrellas were decorating the cemetery where a young girl was being laid to rest as her brothers and neighbours were left to watch with aching eyes due to all the tears that had been shed. However, the heaviest weight of the cold rain was left upon the two older brothers of the girl who had parted from this world. Albus and Aberforth found themselves not facing each other, in shame, in agony, even in guilt, and in painful uncertainty. 

The auburn haired boy of 18 years looked towards the sky as the rain poured down upon his face, thus giving him the image of a drowned bird. Perhaps he was a drowned bird, heart burdened in ash with the unknowing reality of who had killed his sister, for it was a large possibility it was none other than himself. Despite this guilt that weighed upon him like an anchor, he couldn’t shed tears, he couldn’t bring himself too, he was too lost in his thoughts. He was the head of his family and had to restore their honour, he had to stay strong, or at least appear to be. He was gifted, a talented lad who had excelled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but no matter how many achievements he had won throughout the years, no matter how many times he tried spells and researching, he couldn’t bring back the dead, not without the Resurrection Stone. Completely engrossed by his thoughts, he hadn’t heard the shuffling of his younger brother as he brought his fist to his face in a violent fury. 

‘You killed her ! You killed her and you’re not even crying, you heartless prick,’ cried out the younger brother not hesitating to control the emotions he felt. 

Albus held onto his nose in pain whilst the blood dripped from his face and all over his pale hands. His nose was most certainly broken, but he let it be as he brought his sorrowful blue eyes to meet Aberforth’s, unable to let words drop from his mouth. The one who always had his way with words was speechless, and this silence seemed to anger the 16 year-old further. 

‘Not going to say anything, huh ? It was no wonder she favourited me over you, you neglected us, your family, you were out in the fields with that--’ hollered out Aberforth with fists close to his sides. 

Cutting the younger one off, the eldest finally gathered his words and freed his hand from his nose to hold onto his aching heart, ‘Shut up ! Shut up ! Don’t talk about _him_ like that, I have never felt so alive until _he_ came around !’ 

‘You’re so selfish, Albus. You know that he is a blasted git who is manipulating you about ! You know he is not a good person; just look at what he did at Durmstrang Institute !’ retorted Aberforth in blind fury. 

‘It’s called misunderstanding, can’t you bloody understand that ?’ cursed out the auburn haired male, holding tighter to his ever so fast beating heart. It hurt so much, he thought his heart would pound out of his chest. In not even 48 hours, he had lost his younger sister, strained his relationship with Aberforth even more than before, and lost the one he had learnt to love and cherish. 

The sky seemed to pour down upon the two brothers, even harder than before. It seemed as if the Heavens read the mood and let the water blend with Albus’ blood in a sickly mixture that streaked across the hard stones of the cemetery. It was almost like a cruel reminder of what the Dumbledore household had become, a mixture of tears and more bloodied heartache as Aberforth turned to go home, thus leaving the Hogwarts alumnus alone. 

Still allowing the rain to pour upon him, Albus swallowed his guilt for a moment to cast a spell on his nose to stop the pain for the time being. Soon, he cast his sore eyes to look at the grave of his younger sister. 

‘I’m sorry, Ari,’ he spoke softly before turning around to catch up to his brother in making his way home. 

The night had come with no stars, and Albus lie wide awake on his bed flipping back and forth. His heart hadn’t stopped beating quickly, and he had the unnerving feeling it wouldn’t stop any time soon. The usual crystal-clear blue eyes of the 18 year-old remained bloodshot and sore from the tears that had finally left. In the comfort of his room, he sobbed as he regretted his choices, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret meeting him. Never him. At some point in that night of heartache, the embers that were burning inside his chest turned to ashes as he fell off into an uneasy sleep. 

_It had been a nice day filled with sunshine and smiles from all of the three Dumbledore siblings as the younger ones messed around with flowers in the field, whilst Albus read a story from ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’ to them both. The auburn haired male was reading ‘The Tale of the Three Brothers’ and for just a moment he paused in his reading to ponder about the Resurrection Stone. Upon the gaze of Ariana and Aberforth looking at him to continue, the elder one snapped out of his thoughts and he continued on._

_The eldest had always been intrigued by the Hallows, but he never took it into great consideration to become the master of death until ‘he’ came along and told him how he could revive his mum (to relieve him of duties as the family head.) And speak of the devil himself, Gellert Grindelwald, in all his glory, appeared before the three Dumbledores._

_‘Gellert,’ smiled Albus, pausing again, before patting a spot next to him so the other would sit._

_The blonde haired boy sat down next to Albus as Aberforth sneered, Gellert chose to ignore that as he smiled in a sarcastic statement to the lad in return. Ariana simply cheered as the blonde boy was seated with them, showing him a flower crown._

_‘Here ! It’ll brighten up your black clothing,’ she said with a smile that would put the sun’s rays to shame._

_Gellert let his two different coloured eyes blink before he bowed his head down for the blonde haired girl. She dropped the flower crown on his blonde curls and looked at him with such glee and such innocence._

_‘Beautiful !’_

_Albus couldn’t help but cough out a snicker at the sight of his friend in such attire. Aberforth just continued to sneer._

_‘Now, continue reading where Al left off,’ demanded Ariana._

_Somewhat offended that Ariana would choose a bloke like Grindelwald, Aberforth scoffed, and Albus pinched his cheek to stop him from making a crude remark._

_Passing the book to the blonde boy, Albus let his hand linger on Gellert’s for just a moment too long. The two exchanged a quick and knowing smile before Gellert opened to where Albus had left off, taking a deep breath before beginning to read:_

_‘The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible…’ read Gellert clearly._

_Eventually, the four finished up in the field and made their way back to the Dumbledore residence. Gellert had carried Ariana on his back, much to Aberforth’s dismay, and Albus simply followed behind with flowers and books in his arms._

_‘Hey, why do you want the Elder Wand from the book so much, Gellert ?’ asked Ariana as she got dropped to the ground gently by the older boy._

_‘I wish to use it to change the world, with its power we can change things for the greater good,’ Gellert said in reply as he smiled towards the young girl, before continuing on. ‘In fact, your older brother and I are embarking on a grand voyage to make these changes, and we would love for you to come.’_

_Ariana beamed with delight as she thought about going around in the outside world, however this delight was met with a scornful reply from Aberforth._

_‘You can’t possibly take her with you ! You don’t mean well for her, or for Albus, not for any of us, nor anyone in the world but yourself. Ari is in no state to travel, nonetheless with you and that bloke of a brother !’_

_Albus quickly stepped in, ‘Ab, you’re going back to Hogwarts soon, who will take care of Ari whilst I’m gone ?’_

_‘Heavens, Albus ! You’re this blind and selfish ? She can’t travel, and--’_

_‘You want your brother to be held back because of your own incompetence ? You want your brother to be held back from changing the world into a better place for all of the wizarding world, just because you don’t believe your younger sister can be trusted in our care ? You’re the one being selfish, you’re the one who is blind to what we could do !’ yelled Gellert, seemingly losing all self control he had left._

_‘You’ve changed my brother from a caring, book-loving, idiot who loved his family into this selfish bloke whom you manipulated ! You’re full of shit-- I heard the way you talked to Al, the way you touched him, the way you screwed about with his emotions, you’re no better than--’ cursed Aberforth with such hatred, he hadn’t even finished his sentence; and that’s where it all began._

_Aberforth sent forth the first curse towards Gellert, and the blonde blocked the curse with ease._

_‘Scheiße…’ he thought to himself whilst the curse rebounded and soon that innocent and angelic-like face that the blonde male had held earlier had disappeared into something much darker._

_‘Crucio.’_

_Before Albus knew what was happening, he heard the agonising screams of his brother. Writhing on the floor in pain, Aberforth failed to get up and Albus was panicking._

_‘Gellert ! Stop this ! Please ! I beg of you !’ he yelled out._

_The light that had gleamed in Grindelwald’s eyes had left and he watched as Aberforth lie about the floor, rolling back and forth. Suddenly remembering he had his wand with him, Albus pulled it out and pointed it at Gellert with pain written all over his face._

_‘Gell, this needs to stop, now,’ he spoke, trying not to shake in his words._

_Losing focus, the unforgivable curse was lifted from Aberforth. Promptly getting up, the 16 year-old Dumbledore shot another curse at the blonde boy of his age. Albus, still panic-stricken, watched the two he loved whisper curses at each other and he needed it all to stop, so he shot a spell at them both._

_More screaming was met, this time in the voice of a young girl. The three of them had forgotten that Ariana was still in the room, and she was crying and yelling more and more for it all to stop. She raced over to Aberforth and grabbed his arm, trying to keep him from firing more spells; she then ran to Gellert, crying and begging for them to stop it. Albus watched in horror as she ran in the middle as all three of them were sending spells about, and the screaming of that young girl stopped._

_A loud thunk was made upon the wood floor of the Dumbledore household and the horror of what the sound was… made the room go silent. Aberforth dropped to his knees and Albus was standing there shaking as he turned to look at Gellert. The blonde 16 year-old just stood there and with that, he disapparated, thus leaving the two siblings with their now deceased sister._

Jumping awake in a cold sweat, despite the summer heat, Albus felt his hair clinging to his forehead. Breathing heavily and heart racing even faster than before, he felt a tear escape his blue eye once more. He had just had a rerun of the day before and it was tearing him apart and he felt the loss of the warmth of the love he had. The fire that burned heavily in a summer high of lust and affections had died off and left the embers scraping to keep alive, just barely. Gellert was gone, Ariana was gone, and he had lost any hope of restoring his relationship with Aberforth. 

‘Right, that’s what had happened,’ he reminded himself once again. 

Grief stricken, the 18 year-old found himself changing into his day clothes before rolling out of his room quietly. He took a peek into Aberforth’s room to see him still sleeping, which Albus was thankful for, he didn’t particularly feel like dealing with his younger sibling at this time. Settling down the stairs and heading out the door, the auburn haired boy found his way to the cemetery and saw someone curled over the grave of Ariana. With an eyebrow raised to who it could possibly be this early in the day, Albus came closer before his jaw dropped in seeing who it was. 

‘G-Gellert…’ he said softly. 

The blonde boy looked up from the grave after placing flowers on it, ‘Albus.’ 

‘What are you doing here ? I thought, I thought that you left…’ said the elder of the two, shaking in a surreal emotion that he couldn’t very well himself explain. 

‘I came to pay my respects to your sister,’ Grindelwald replied, standing up and walking closer to Albus, ‘And to tell you this isn’t your fault, and that I need you.’ 

‘But Gell--’ 

‘No ! Just… wait, we can fix this. We can get the Resurrection Stone and bring her back, and your mother. Remember, Albus ? This is one of the reasons we need to find the Hallows, to fix it all and of course, for our cause,’ said Gellert. 

‘I need to forget you…’ said Albus, but he didn’t truly mean what he said for he felt the ashes, that had recently covered his heart, start to burn again in this temptation. This temptation was burning and aching to be reborn, to come back after being doused in water. To have his mother back, to have Ariana back, he could fix it all. 

‘Gellert, I want to, but Aberforth--’ 

‘He will be paid in full when we come back as leaders of a revolution and with your mother and sister back from the dead,’ replied the blonde boy, as if he knew what his auburn haired friend would say, and so he continued his dance of words that he knew the other would want to hear. 

Young, hurting, and vulnerable, Albus knew he was all of this, however he felt Gellert lighting the fire his heart had been lacking. Gellert had been the reason for his summer rebirth and he felt it kindling once again. He had been so great at Hogwarts and upon the death of his mother he had lost it all, he had soon become nothing but a new mother for his younger siblings. The heat that Gellert Grindelwald fed into his heart and soul was so addicting. The warmth of being reborn from the ashes and the promise of a burning eternal flame was ever so tempting, along with changing the wizarding community for the better. 

‘Like a phoenix…’ muttered Albus suddenly. 

‘Pardon ?’ questioned Gellert. 

‘It is said that in my family, when there is a Dumbledore in need, a phoenix will come. I hadn’t believed it very much, but it seems very real right now,’ the auburn haired male said softly before letting his eyes finally meet his friend’s. 

‘Sorry, I’m not quite capturing what you’re saying, Al,’ said Grindelwald in mild confusion as he awaited an explanation. 

‘Our society has been deemed as an oddity, by the muggles. Our people have been left in hiding as we let our true selves die in the ashes of their fires that burn ever so brightly. You, Gellert, wish to ignite our fire once again for the greater good. We can control the muggle’s flames and let them burn with our own. We can take this ash covered society and let it be reborn, like a phoenix. You and I, might be the ones leading this revolution, however, you are the one who led me from my own ashes. You’re the one who rekindled my talents and my soul. You’re the phoenix who has come to me in this hour of need…’ he spoke in a mannerism he felt was quite lacking and unlike himself, no matter, it was done. 

Gellert, speechless, allowed himself to wrap his arms around his other half, his Albus, and he held him close. Caressing his hair between his thin fingers, and letting the other rest his head against him. Sinking against the blonde, Albus sighed and he felt the ashes rise and burn once again, brighter than before. He felt awakened in the arms of the one he cherished even after the pain of yesterday. 

‘I couldn’t let you go, I can’t forget you, not when you’re the one who makes me feel reborn. Teach me all you know, teach me what you were taught at Durmstrang, anything that will help us throughout this revolution…’ said the elder one, ‘I will bring them back, with you…’ 

‘Of course, the ones that love us never _really_ leave us,’ spoke the blonde one, very well aware he had just captured his own phoenix to cleanse the muggle world with a fire that would burn eternally in a new world order. In his arms, he also felt this warm temptation that made him feel more alive, the power of Albus Dumbledore was so close to his own fiery heart and it was more addicting than he could have imagined. Yes, he loved the other, he was the reason he came back; however he realised he would need to keep this phoenix close to him to keep this rebirth in order. 

*******************************

This addiction of rebirth for the greater good followed through the many years that followed. The heat of the deaths only sparked a grim reminder of what would come for muggles if they didn’t listen to the beliefs of the two who ruled this revolution. Standing above the city that lie below, Albus watched as a magnificent bird flew towards him and landed on his arm. 

‘Good work, Fawkes,’ spoke the redhead as he watched the muggle building burn to the ground. 

With a quick nuzzle to the head, the phoenix stayed put as he let out a call that echoed throughout the sky, the sound of the order that would be after they were through. Auburn hair tied in a long ponytail that was blowing in the wind, a gloved hand soon made its way up to caress the neck of the one who bore such hair. 

‘My dear, I’m back,’ spoke the one with gloved hands. 

Leaning over, Albus pecked the other’s cheek as he admired him for a brief moment. Yes, dark magic had touched their facial features a bit, but it was all so very little in comparison to their glorious revolution. 

‘It’s been a while since we started this, but Ariana and mum will be proud, father would be as well. It’s all for the greater good, for this statute of secrecy to burn and be reborn as something far better.’ 

Ah yes, the temptation of the burning embers had been too much and it was deliciously exciting for this new future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Various quotes from the books and ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’ 
> 
> Thank you for reading my bloody confusing and rushed writing ! It… I’m ashamed of this, but decided to share it anyway ? xD because logic ??? I didn’t execute this in any manner close to what I had hoped to achieve, alas, time is quite the issue. Please be nice if you're commenting !
> 
> I seem to be lacking ideas in regard to short stories, if you have ideas do not hesitate to comment ! I will try to put it into writing for you ! I plan on trying to illustrate these short stories as I go (so I say, but watch this fall apart..)


End file.
